Twisted Twilight
by LuvlyyQween
Summary: Two girls enter a new world and find theirselves stuck between reality and fiction. Please read on to know more. Rated T for cursing and some violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
><strong>Sadie's POV<strong>

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone. I walked out of my room to tell my mom the news.

"Mom!" I yelled, searching the house. She came out from behind the corner, making me jump right out of my shoes (not really). She looked at me questionably. "Casey's spending the night," I said, getting to the point.

"Um... Okay?" She exclaimed, clearly uninterested. "Why did I need to know that?" Just then, a car horn honked. I saw Casey approaching in her normal slow speed, trying not to tumble to the ground and and make a face plant into the snow.

"Well, I'm going to bed," My mom said trailing to her room. Casey slammed open the door completely covered in snow.

I went to talk, but she interrupted, "I slipped on some ice," she said sarcastically taking off her coat. Then she looked at my shirt that says, 'Here comes the sun.' She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to your room." We walked slowly to my room. All the way upstairs, I watched her have cold chills, where one minute, she'll be fine then she'll shiver for about a second. When we got to my room, she plopped on my bed.

"Do you want some of my clothes?" I said noticing her, suddenly wet, clothes. She nodded. I looked into my dresser and grabbed a top and some shorts. I handed them to her. She looked at the then through them on the floor. I kept looking until I was out of clothes. So, I went to my closet, trying not to trip on the clothes on my floor. My mom in going to kill me.

_'Sadie Dawn Miller,' _she'd say, _' what are all these clothes doing here?' _And I'd probably say something stupid like, _'I don't know,' _Then she'll yell at me, _'Clean this room right now!'_

I snapped out of my mental coversation and started looking in my closet, but Casey is almost impossible to please.

"What about this?" I said, holding up yet another outfit.

"Ew!" She squealed.

"UGH!" I searched furiously. _She can never be pleased! _To get a better look into my closet, I spread my clothes half and half, but before I could get a chance to look, Casey yelled.

"Aha!" she called, holding up an outfit. I smiled and sighed with relief. I turned back toward my closet as she got dressed. As I realized what was in front of me, I froze.

"How do I looked?" Casey called behind me. I didn't move a muscle, "What?" Casey asked walking toward me. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I looked at her questionably then back at the door_ in _my closet that I know for sure wasn't there yesterday.

"Open it!" she yelled in my ear. We began digging through the clothes that laid on my closet floor, pulling them out. Finally we made it to the door. Casey pushed me aside and opened it. Inside we saw what looked like another closet. This time I shoved through and opened the door. There, we saw a sight everyone would die to see.

A blonde girl with glowing gold eyes, stared at us. She was more beautiful then anyone we have ever seen. Just as shock wore off, she screamed. Suddenly the Cullens all rushed in. Inside, Casey and I were sceaming inside our heads like there was no tomorrow, but outside, we were frozen there, on Rosalie's floor, with our mouths gaping open.

"Oh my God!" Casey squealed beside me. She was just as much of a Twilight fan as I was, but I knew the real reason why she was so excited. We both got up slowly. "Your- They're- We're-" Casey stuttered and made a very dramatic faint into my arms. As I held her in my arms we heard a snicker come from within the Cullen group. Suddenly, Emmet shoved his way through and came toward me. He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding Casey and laid a soft kiss on it. I made a super girly sound and I dropped Casey on the floor.

"Ouch," She mumbled below me. Rosalie jumped off the bed and pushed Emmet away from me. She shoved me against the wall hard. I yelped in suprise and pain. Instintly, the Cullen family rushed over and struggled to pull her off me. When she was finally pulled away, I fell to the ground, clutching my chest, and heaving for air. Carlisle came over toward me.

"Edward, take her friend. I need to check this one," Carlisle comanded. Edward nodded and picked up Casey. She giggled like a school girl and I was carried off to another room. Soon, I couldn't hold on anymore and I fell unconcous.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
><strong>Sadie's POV<strong>

That day ran through my head over and over again. That all was three years ago. Today's Casey birthday, we're all pretty excited except we are forced to go to school. I mean we're 16, we live in some crazy place where we don't belong. Why must we learn? Forks is okay, I guess. Casey and I made a few friends. The weird thing is, that school had yet to get a new student and we've been going there for three years!

"Happy Bithday," I said walking into Casey's room. All she did was stick her middle finger at me as I noticed that she was only wearing her bra and skinny jeans. Then she pointed her finger toward the door. I walked to my room and began to get ready for school.

"Sadie! The bus is here," Casey yelled from the front door. As I was walking out I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. God. I have definatly changed in three year. Other than my face, of course, I clearly was older. Purbirty has done me well. I smiled at myself. "Sadie!" Casey screamed once more. I hurried to meet her at the door. We walked out with Alice. Rosalie still hated us for showing up in her closet.

"Do we really have to take the bus?" I complained to Casey. She turned and gave me the evil eye. When we arrived at school, Casey's expression turned evil. I followed her gaze and saw her. Bella walked in her same awkwardness as she always had to Edward. We walked off the bus and confronted Edward.

"Casey, this is-" Edward began.

"Hi, Bella. It's so nice to meet you," Casey said shaking her hand hard. Bella winced at the pain. Edward turned and started walking toward the school, completely unaware of what was about to go down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Bella said clutching her hand.

"Maybe because I didn't say it," Casey snapped harshly, giving her a dirty look. "Oh, and don't think for _one _second that we are friends, because I don't like you all that much. No, scratch that. I don't like you at _all_. So, goodbye," Bella just stood there with the stupidest look on her face. Casey and I bursted out laughing at Bella's expression. We walked to the school and quickly found out that out lockers are right beside each other. We looked at each other and smiled. The bell rang and other student rushed to get the their assigned class. Casey and I mearly just walking the opposite direction, taking "the long way".

"Hey, you two should in class!" A teacher yelled at us. We just laughed and took off, finally making it to our class. We stopped to catch our breath and walked in together.

In class, Casey and I sat beside each other as usual. Casey kept laughing during Health, we were talking about Sex. You know, the usual thing. Safe sex, blah, blah, blah. I leared about all of this in 7th really didn't mean anything to me because I don't have a boyfriend. You'd think after three years, I'd get one, but no! I mean, don't get me wrong, I've dates. Actually, I've had many dates. I never really liked them though. At least Casey is crushing, but Bella's dating him. By that I mean Edward.

Then, out of nowhere, Casey nudged me with her elbow. I followed her gaze and my eyes lit up as a miracle stood before me- in the doorway of the classroom. A new student, no, THE new student. He was absolutely gorgeous! He walked up to me and sat beside me. We both shared a smile then looked away nervously.

After class, Casey and I walked behind him. There weren't that many cute guys at Forks, so this was a shock to everyone. If I want to date him, I need to get to him fast! A guy like that would clearly have girl eating out of his hand. He's like one of those people you'd see on the internet and fantisize about. I sighed. Casey looked at me then followed my gaze. She rolled her eyes and laughed, waving her hand infront of my face.

_Oh, God. I think I'm in love!_

After school, Alice stopped the bus driver and we walked out. Casey suddenly looked confused as she realised this wasn't our normal bus stop. I quickly went behind her and cover her eyes. She screamed 'Rape' as we started walking. We were luckly nobody was around at the time. When we reached the middle I released my hands. She gasped as she saw the whole family gathered around, ready to celebrate her bithday.

"It was _all _Sadie," Alice stated. Casey turned to me and squeased me. 'Aww,' she mumbled in my ear.

"Let's party!" Emmet anounced, "What the hell is a 'muggle' and why is it on your shirt?"

There was a semi-akward silence as everyone looked at Casey's outfit.

"It's Harry-frickin'-Potter! A muggle is a human, and since all you damn people won't change me, I'm forced to remain one!"

Carlisle and Esme scolded Casey before we went on with the party, which went off without a hitch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Casey POV**  
>"Where are you going?" I called to Sadie. She turned around, looking smug.<p>

"I'm going to find that new kid," she replied.

"Oh, you mean stalk him?"

"No, I'm just going to follow him around until I get the opportunity to talk to him," I gave her a stern look. "Fine, I'm going to stalk him," she confessed, turning towards the door. Just before she stepped across the threshold she turned around, giving me her best Satine impression.

"How do I look?" she asked, posing. She squealed as I threw a jacket at her.

"You look like a slut!" I laughed. She flipped me off before actually leaving this time. I turned around and nearly had a heart attack as my face came in contact with a hard chest.

"Shit!" I yelled, my hand flying to my chest. Edward laughed at my outburst, and no doubt my quickened heart beat. I looked around for his slut scum, my mood instantly brightening as I saw nothing of the sort.

"She's not here," he said. I was fortunate that he couldn't actually read my mind, though it gets kind of annoying sometimes.

"Oh? And where is she?" I asked, trying to sound at least a little interested.

"She's out with some friends, looking for some prom dresses," he said. Prom. I had completely forgotten about that. And just like that, my mood dropped.

"I don't even have a date, yet," My cheeks grew even more red as I realized I had said that aloud. They reddened even more as Edward laughed.

"It's not funny, ass hole!" I yelled at him, walking towards the couch. He knew I was upset when I called him that. I've called everyone here a name, besides Carlisle and Esme, except for him. "I've been here for three years. Three years! Sadie's had plenty of dates, hell, she's probably getting one now! But I've yet to go on one."

"And why is that?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Nobody's good enough. Well," I blushed, looking down, "almost nobody."

"You like somebody?" he asked, suddenly looking interested.

"Yeah, a lot, but he doesn't like me,"

"Are you sure about that?" He asks, leaning half and inch closer.

I looked up, blushing harder. I was about to happen when the cheesiest thing happened. I looked into his eyes and was immediately lost, swimming in a sea of melted gold. He smiled warmly, and I could have sworn he was moving in closer, when the most annoying voice interrupted.

"Edwar-" She stopped talking, noticing I was there. As she looked at me her face matched my disgusted one. "You?"

"Bitch, you best be getting over yourself!"

"You know, there's a reason you don't have a date for prom. Nobody wants to touch your STD infested self,"

I would have said something, I really would have, if I wasn't so shocked. That blow hit a little too close to home for my liking.

"Say it again," I said stepping closer, thanking God I had a couple inches on her, "Say it again. I fucking dare you! I don't care if you're fucking dating my best friend, I'll fucking kill you! I don't give a shit how many people hold me back! There's a reason Edward won't turn you! He'd fucking kill himself if he had to deal with you for the rest of his life!"

At that she made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She lunged at me, well tried. Before she was anywhere near me, I punched her. I felt oddly satisfied as I felt my fist connect with her face. Edward, like the dumb ass he is, decided that now was the time to end this. Bella started sobbing uncontrollably as she cradled her cheek.

"What the hell, Casey?" Edward exclaimed leading Bella to his car. I assumed he was taking her to the hospital.

Suddenly a clapping could be heard from behind me. I started, nearly peeing myself. I turned around quickly, nearly falling in the process.

"Bravo!" Sadie announced. She continued to clap until I closed my hands around hers. She looked around for a minuted before leaning close and whispering, "What happened?" I sighed before grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside and walking in a random direction.

"Okay," I started, satisfied with the distance between us and the house, "So we talked," Sadie made an 'Ooh' sound. I rolled my eyes before continuing, "And, well, I... I think he likes me,"

"Are you sure you're not imagining things? I mean, come on. He's a story character. And you? You're...you. You came out of a magic door that randomly appeared in my closet. Before that we were nobody. We still are. And now out of nowhere you say Edward- whom you've been crushing on since Twilight came out- likes you? I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe. Doesn't that seem odd? Newsflash, he's dating Bella and she's not going anywhere." Harsh.

My eyes stung as tears threatened to overflow. Her words felt like knives stabbing at my heart, but I refused to let her know just how much her words hurt me. Out of no where white, hot anger rose in me. My hand flew up and connected with her cheek with a loud slap. As she was distracted I walked off in the woods. I needed the cover of the trees before I broke down. I dropped to my knees as the sobs wracked through my body. It had been a while since I last cried. Almost three years. I've always bottled up my emotions since coming here, something Jasper would look at me disapprovingly for.

Without warning, as usual, the sky matched my despondency and began to rain. Sadie has been my favorite cousin, and as of recently my only cousin, and my best friend for as long as I can remember. Sure we fight a lot, but I still love her. Right? Yes, but it will be a while before I can forgive her for this. She knows it takes a lot for me to like a boy. She's the boy crazy one, not me! She ought to know he meant a lot to me. I wasn't imagining things! Was I?

In retrospect, I guess she was right. The thought broke my heart all over again. I had been so mad at her for saying those things, but in all honesty I already knew all of this. I knew it was true, but I didn't want to accept it. I would never admit any of this though.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly had a heart attack as I jumped up.

"Are you okay?" Sadie whispered. I turned around to face her, more tears falling. "Oh, honey," she said as she pulled me into her arms. She pet my hair as she whispered soothing words into my ear.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sadie's POV

_I looked around a hazey wood. The world seemed to spin around me as if I were high. Pictures of Casey popped infront of me. She was still 13 and she smiled at me as if we were still kids and drama was nothing. Suddenly, the atmosphere around me shifted and changed. And images of Casey crying flashed around quickly, giving me an instant headache. The images of young Casey and of her crying began to spin around me furiously until they were blurs and the sounds of pain faded._

I woke up in a daze. My body was weat with sweat and my heart pounded in my ears. My body ached from cradling Casey all night. Suddenly, panick rushed over my body as I realized Casey wasn't there. I sat up and looked around.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," I looked up at Casey in utter awe. For someone who cried all night, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was brushed and straightened. Dark eyeliner surrounded her bright blue eyes and light gloss carressed her lips. She smiled at me. She rolled her eyes as I stared at her like an idiot.

"Come on, get dressed," She said, dragged me to my room.

"What? Why?" I questioned repeatedly.

"I have a plan," was all she said as she shoved me into my room. The Cullens were forced to get a new house when we "moved in". It was either that or one of us shared a room with Rosalie... I hurried to to my closet, hearing Casey's impatient foot tapping. I pulled on a dress. When I walked out, she looked at me questionably.

"Wha-"

"A dress?" she asked. I looked down at my polka-dotted dress. I smiled warmly.

"Yep," I said with a girlish giggle, "I might see Alec," I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at me. My eyes slid down to her shirt and I chuckled to myself. "Oh, and by the way, your shirt is true," She looked down and frowned.

"I do _not _have a bad attitude!" She yelled. Then out of no where, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. When I got into the car she got for her birthday, she drove off like she was being chased. I dug my nail into her leather seats when we rounded a sharp turn. And everytime _I _got yelled at. When we stopped at what seemed to be our stop, I jumped out of the car and threw myself at the ground, happy to see it.

"Get in here! You're blowing our cover!" She yelled in a hushed tone, a.k.a: a whisper-yell. I looked back at her, but did as she commanded. I closed the car door slowly so I wouldn't make any sound. "Good," She looked around and sighed like she saw what she was looking for. Instintly, I followed her gaze. My eyes fell apon Bella and Edward sitting down talking. It looked like a date. I looked at her in disaproval. "Look, before you start I just want to see something," She looked at my with pleading eyes. Of course, I gave in to her. She has the stupidest puppy face ever, but it works. I metally shook my head at myself. "Yay!" She yelped with joy, "Okay, this is what you do; wait here until I give you the signal," She did this thing where she shook her hair. I'm guessing that was the signal, "then you're going to come and 'converse' with them and try to ruin the date. Got that?" I nodded and she ran off.

In the park, I saw Casey sit a few benches away from them, still in earshot, obviously. Suddenly, she did the signal. It was either that or she was just playing with her hair... Maybe she scratched her ear. Then she started doing it over and over again. Yeah, I think I got the clue... I jumped out of her car and began struting toward the park walkway. Freshman Drama was about to pay off. Great.

_'Edward!' _I screamed inside my head. Edward looked up slightly, looking around. _'Good, you can hear me. Now listen up! Please do not lead Casey on if you're not really into her. She is going through a tough time and she doesn't need you to make it worse,' _I slowly near him and he finally locked eyes with me. _'Now, please tell me if you like Casey or not,' _He nodded ever so lightly. I smiled and I closed in on their bench. _'Good, now play along,'_

"Hey," I smiled at Bella. I was nice to her, unlike Casey. You know what they say; Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. "It's so weird seeing you guys here," Bella smiled back at me, but Edward still looked confused.

"So, where's you Devil of a friend?" Bella asked, sounding as sweet as she could.

"Cousin. And, you know, she's back in Hell," I said, not thinking. _'Wow, that was dumb,' _Edward snickered at my remark. Then, I had an excellent idea. I saw some jogger running behind Bella and I, you know, "accendently" stuck my foot out and trip him, so he came tumbling down. Luckily, his man boobs fell smothered Bella. Funny stuff! Casey burst out laughing as Bella ran off. Edward turned to her, but she ran off to the car.

"You need to tell her," I spoke sternly to him.

"I know," He replied. Before he started walking, I grabbed his arm.

"I'm serious," All he did was nod before running off to find Bella, who ran away screaming. Baby.


	5. Chapter 4

**Casey here! This chapter is soo awesome, I've been waiting for it forever! Hehe, does anyone like Glee? I'm pretty sure Casey(My character Casey, not me Casey) is gonna have some references in here... maybe. But anyway, I'm gonna let you guys read it now :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't, in anyway, shape, or form, own anything that you recognize in this story. If nobody else has used it, it's ours. :P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Casey's PoV<span>**

On the way back home, Sadie looked unusually smug. Whenever I asked her what was up, she would shrug her shoulders or start texting like she didn't even hear me. Bitch. I'm not stupid. I know her! Something's up and I _am_ going to find out what it is. Trust me on that. I looked over at her phone and saw the word 'Edward' and almost crashed into a tree.

"Casey!" Sadie yelled as I gained control and reached down to grab her dropped phone. Why would she me texting Edward? Since when were they friends? I don't think I even remember them talking. Sadie was really just worried about finding a boyfriend, love how that worked out. I smiled to myself and I felt her eyes on me. She's probably thinking-

"Are you on drugs?" Yup, she stole the words right out of my... head? I laughed and shook my head. I continued to drove until I reached the small road that cut into the wood and drove for another few minutes until I saw the dirt road. I hated driving my car through this, but the Cullens just _had _to have a house in the woods. Not long after we turned into the road, we approached the beautiful house. Even six years later, I still stare at it in awe.

It's a shame no one knew about this house before us. When we found it, it was crap. Luckily, the bricks weren't withered, but weeds and vines flooded the yard and house. It was madness. If you look at it now, you would've never known. When I pulled up to the house finally, I saw no one was home. Sadie breathed a deep sigh of frustration. For what, I don't know. When we walked in, she smiled.

"Bye," she mouthed before walking out. I looked at her confused and when I turned around my heart began to pound so hard that I never for sure he heard. Edward smiled warmly. Trying to hide my affection, I walked past him. He followed me up to my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um... I live here?" He replied sarcastically.

"No. I mean, in my room," I snapped. He sighed heavily, as if struggling to get something out. My heart pounded in my chest as he slowly walked closer to me.

"Sadie told me. Well, technically, she thought it, but I don't-" He babbled before I interrupted.

"Wait. What did she tell you?" I asked.

"Uh... S-She told me that you.. uh... That you... sort of... like me?" He stuttered. If he were human, I imagined he would be drenched in sweat.

"Edward, I've never seen you like this!" I laughed nervously, attempting to change the subject. As much as I loved where this was going, it needed to stop. He was with Bella!

"Casey, please..." He pleaded for me to stay on topic, but I instantly moved away from him.

"What about Bella?" I whispered bitterly. He walked up to where I stood seconds before.

"What about her?" He began inching closer. "I don't like her... Not like I love you," My heart skipped so many beats, I thought for a second that I had passed out. And in the excitement of Edward leaning in to meet my lips, I didn't even notice that Bella was in my doorway.

The kiss was hard and weird, but enjoyable. I melted into the kiss as all my dreams were coming true in a mere seconds. When Edward broke the kiss, I breathed heavily, but I never seemed to catch my breath. He walked out of my room hesitantly, clearing not wanting to leave, but I didn't want to keep him from hunting.

After Edward walked out the front door Bella walked into my room.

"Do you love him?" She asked casually, as if we were friends. I looked at her, wondering if I should tell her.

"Yes," She nodded and walked out of my room. I watched her walk out with _the _most stupidest look on my face. I ran to my bed and picked up my phone. I texted Sadie with improved speed.

**OMG! I have HUGE news! Come home now! -C**

**UGH! I just got to the mall! I think I see him :) I really need to find out his name. Hehe brb! -S**

I sighed at my phone and fell dramatically on my bed. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. That was the best thing that has ever happened to me in six years. I am so loving today!

**Alec Freeman! -S**

**What? -C**

**That's his name! Alec Freeman! Hmm... Sadie Freeman? Oh, well, I'll get used to it! -S**

I sighed frustratedly. If anyone was here, they would so think I were crazy... Oh, well.

* * *

><p><strong>So it finally happened! Woot woot! Haha, anyway if you check out Sadie's profile we have some links for this story. (Outfits, characters, etc.) We even found this website (Well, I did) where you can make facebooks for character in story's and stuff. It's supposed to be for school...but whatever. We update them with the chapters, so check them out whenever we update!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**So, I rather like this chapter. I just hope Sadie likes everything I added :) If she doesn't, then she'll get over it XD**

**Disclaimer: We don't, in any way, shape, or form, own any of the character, other than our OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sadie's POV<span>**

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning in the weirdest place. For some reason, I found myself on the floor laying on Casey's stomach. I got up, my head pounding. What did I do last night? I looked down at Casey and laughed. Her hair was <em>every<em>where! She got up and saw me laughing. She smirked.

"I don't know what your laughing about," She chuckles, "but maybe you should look in a mirror," My eyes got wide, my smile disappearing. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. In there, I took about 10 minutes adjusting my hair. I sighed in frustration. After my hair was tame I moved on to my makeup and began to do that. Out in the living room, I heard Casey yelling at me, but I ignored her and continued with my mini makeover.

Once I was done, I walked out and Casey ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. I then heard the front door open and Bella and Edward's voices entered the house. I ran and hid so that they couldn't see me, but I could see and hear them.

"Look, Edward," Bella whispered as they sat down on the couch, "I just think it'll be better this way."

"What do you mean? Where did this even come from?" Edward questioned. Bella let out a deep sigh.

"I saw you and... _her_," Edward was speachless, "Goodbye, Edward. Forever," She dramaticly placed her hand on his cheek. He watched her as she walked out.

"Where is she?" he called to me.

"_Shit! _Is that Edward?" Casey called from the bathroom. I pointed to the door then to me akwardly and walked out, taking Casey's keys.

I wasn't yet 16 so I didn't have my license, but whatever. I drove to the mall, where I knew Alec was going to be. I follow him on Twitter and Facebook-stalk him. There's nothing wrong with that. I walked out of the car and to the mall. The chill of the air gave my legs goosebumps, but these booty shorts made my butt look awesome, and my cheetah shirt was tight on me. Inside, I immediatly found him. He had on those super skinnies that looked amazing on him and and a sexy green hoodie. Long story short, he looked as amazing as ever. I walked up to him.

"Hi, Alec," I cheered. He smiled that, oh, so sexy smile.

"Hey, Sadie," OMG! He sounds so sexy when he says my name! He walked up and hugged me, I thought for sure my knees would give out. I looked up at his long hair in shock.

"You died your hair!" I exclaimed. He smiled wider.

"Yeah, well, I just got highlights," I looked back up to his hair. His long, black hair, that always seemed to fall right into his eyes, now had light brown highlights. God, and those lips! My eyes traveled from his hair now at his mouth. Should I just kiss him? No, that'll be crazy, right? Yeah, but what's the risk. I walked a little closer to him and was about to kiss him when my phone went off. I sighed in frustration and looked at it. Casey.

**Guess what? -C**

**What? I'm at the mall with Alec! -S**

**Sadie, leave the poor boy alone... You don't even know if he likes you -C**

**Well I was going to find out but you had to interrupt me! -S**

**Hehe! Oh yeah! Edward asked me out! -C**

**Woop-dee-doo -S**

I turned off my phone and looked back at Alec. I looked straight into those big Green eyes. Oh my!

"Sadie, we're friends, right?" I winced at the word.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, I have to tell you some-" Suddenly, the alarm went off as I realized that we walked out of the store while I was still holding something.

"Not again!" Alec looked at me questionably. "Hi, Officer McKinley," I said as I was getting cuffed. 'Sorry,' I mouthed to Alec. He sighed as I was carried away by the large officer.

"Okay," Officer McKinley started, "What happened this time? Did you see a cute little bunny and was mesmerized?" She spoke mockingly. I rolled my eyes and laughed, my wrists now ached from the hard metal.

"Actually, I was with someone," I replied.

"Oh, you mean your little gay friend?"

"No, he's straight," I argued.

"Honey, he is deffinatly gay," She said.

"Don't I get a phone call?" I managed to change the subject. She shook her head.

"Not this time, sweety," I sighed deeply as I was being put into the cell. I fell to the ground and leaned up against the wall, watching the door get locked.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed happily as I looked up at Edward. We were in the yard with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They were all laughing at something Emmett said, except for me and Edward. We were gazing into each others eyes, completely oblivious to every thing going on around us.<p>

"Caseward! Stop ignoring us!" Alice yelled, obviously fed up with us ignoring her.

"...Caseward?" I asked, slightly scared as to what she meant.

"Yes, you watch Glee right?" I nodded, "Well, it's like Klaine...or Blurt,"

I chuckled slightly leaning back on my arms as I gazed off into the woods. I heard the click of a camera and quickly turned to see Alice holding her phone, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Great, now you have a picture of me looking like a love sick puppy," Edward said, chuckling slightly.

I grabbed the phone out of Alice's hand, laughing slightly at the picture. I leaned over and poked Edward lightly on the side.

"I think it's adorable. It's gonna be my new Facebook picture,"

Edward leaned over, kissing me lightly on the lips, before deepening it. We broke apart after Jasper cleared his throat.

"I think I could get used to this," I laughed breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFF! Gotta love it :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Sadie's PoV**

"Oh, my God! For the last time! He is definitely straight and he likes me," I argued with Officer once more. We had been arguing about this since I got arrested.

"Hun. He. Is. Gay," Then I saw Casey and I jumped up and squeezed her tightly. She grabbed my wrists and mouthed a 'Thanks' to Officer McKinley and squeezed my wrists tighter.

"Ow. Ow. OUCH!" I yelped as I was pulled out of the mall. She put me into Edward's car like I was a child and gave me her bithchy-mom look.

"What is your problem?" She spoke sternly. Before I could answer, she interrupted me, "I mean, seriously. How many times are you going to get arrested before you've had enough? An-"

"Casey. Shut up!" She closed her mouth as I screamed over her obsessive rant, "You. Are. Not. My. Mom. I don't have a mom. I haven't had a mom in four years. So, shut up and stop acting like you own me!" She turned back to the road and drove quicker. We parked at the school and a jumped out quickly.

"Hey," Casey called to me. I looked at her with my arms crossed, "Alec said he wanted to talk to you," She turned and walked away. I walked slowly to class and lied to my teachers about why I was late. I said that my car broke down or that there was a house fire, but everyone knew why I was really late because most people were there.

"Did you hear about Sadie?" One person had said behind me while I was opening my locker.

"I know! I heard that she stole a diamond bracelet,"

"No, I heard it was a ring!"

"Oh my Gosh!" I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker, enjoying the sounds of their shrieks. Behind my locker, Alec leaned against the lockers casually. I smiled at him warmly and he mirrored it.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I leaned closer to him, whispering though not completely sure if it was a secret.

"Yeah... Uh," He scratched his neck nervously, "God! Why can't I do this?" I put my hand on his shoulder, like I could calm him like some Chinese Therapist.

"It's OK," He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm-" Suddenly, Noah Packer, the school jerk, shoved Alec into the lockers, sending a fierce bang throughout the hallway and everyone got silent. I turned to Noah, then to Alec and saw the fear in his eyes. I turned back to Noah and my expression turned from disbelief to anger. I started walking toward Noah. Alec tried to hold me back, but I brushed off his arm. I walked up to Noah and pushed him against the wall. He started smiling as he realized who I was.

"Aww, Alec. Sending your little beard to rescue you?" I turned to Alec for a second then inched closer to Noah, thankful that he was my height. Then, with all my bad ass girl power, I swung at him, cracking my fist along the side of his jaw. People gasped or back away. Noah looked at me with disbelieve. I ran back to Alec and put my hands on him, checking if he was okay.

"I'm fine!" He pushed my slightly away from him. He walked quickly away from me.

* * *

><p>I found Casey standing at her locker talking to Edward. I walked over and forced him to leave.<p>

"Have you seen Alec?" I asked frantically. She looked at me weird. "I'm serious!"

"Oh my Gosh! Are you stalking him _again_?"

"No!" I took a deep breath to center myself and explained what happen earlier, "-And then he just walked away!" I saw that her eyes moved from me to behind me. "Casey! Are you even listening?"

"Oh for craps sake! Turn the fuck around!" She scream and I slowly turned around, seeing something I never would have dreamed about in the worst of nightmare. I saw the one thing that could break my heart. Some guy had his face molded to Alec's. I expected him to push the guys off, but instead he wrapped his arms around him, taking him into a loving embrace. I fell back onto the wall as if I could hold myself up any longer.

"I told you he was Gay!" Officer McKinley called from my left.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked from my right.

"I was told that little miss I'm-in-love-with-a-gay-guy here got into a fight," After that, I tuned everything out, only putting my full attention on Alec and his... _boyfriend_? Then the gesture ended and he met my eyes. We stared for a while before I ran away from the scene, into the bathroom and cried out all of my heartbreak. I had turned down several dates because I was waiting for someone who could never love me more than a friends. I felt so incredible stupid for not listening to everyone. Was that what he has been trying to tell me for the past few days?

Then, the door to the bathroom opened and I held my breath, afraid to give myself up.

"Sadie?" Alec called. I sniffled and opened the stall door, meeting him warm green eyes. His expression went completely soft as more tears streamed down my cheeks. He grabbed me just as I almost fell, holding me in a similar embrace that he held the other man. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you," He whispered, stroking my dark brown hair.

"I-I really thought I was in love with you," I spoke, barely whispering. He held me for another ten minutes before helping me up.

"I want you to meet someone," I started shaking my head at him. "It's going to be OK," He lead me out to the hallway to meet his secret lover that he plans to start making public.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Casey here(aren't I always?) I should really get Sadie to start writing some authors notes. :D I hope you really like this chapter, I know I did. I also know that 8 of you have remained faithful to us...but we've only gotten 2 reviews...on the first chapter. Come on people! And I just realized that we got that second one. If Count Your OWLs is still reading, then I apologize if they were a little unrealistic. Honestly, I probably would have gone into cardiac arrest if this actually happened to me, and I'm not even old yet! But...what can you do? Any way, please, please review! It really would make us update sooner! Now... READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"So who did he want you to meet? Was it the guy who was eating his face? Hmm? Hmm? What's his name? Is he nice?" I asked Sadie as we walked to Edward's car after 8th period.<p>

"Yes, that was who he wanted me to meet, thank you for sparing my feelings." She glared at me, "His name is Demitri and yes, he is nice. Sickeningly so."

I caught sight of Edward then, leaning against the side of his car. I walked slightly faster, wanting to get to him as quickly as possible(without falling anyway). When I reached him he pulled me in for a hug, giving me a quick peck on the lips. He raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of my shirt.

"Well, I should hope so!" he chuckled. "And, might I say, those jeans look amazing on you."

My face turned red as I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing my white t-shirt that had the words 'Likes Boys' written across my chest in bold letters, which I matched with my black extra-skinny jeans and my black and white studded belt. I also had on my favorite boots.

"Yeah, my ass does look pretty amazing!"

"Yes, and your hair. I still don't get how you get it like that," Edward said, messing with my hair.

"Teasing, lots of hair spray, and patience."

"Since when do you have patience?" Edward asked.

I scoffed before getting into the passenger seat, Sadie in the back. I turned on the radio, squealing in excitement at what song had come on.

"Ugh, this song is so annoying!" Edward said.

I turned to look at him, my eyes wide, "What's wrong with you! This song is totally awesome! Right, Sadie?" She made a sound of agreement.

"What ever you say," Edward sighed._ Well. If he's going to be _that_ way._ I though to myself, before singing at the top of my lungs,

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream! The way you turn me on, I can't sleep! Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

* * *

><p>When we got home Edward immediately pulled me into his room.<p>

"Okay, so, you know I'm not very good at romance, right?" I nodded, "Okay, so don't laugh at me if I'm completely horrible at it right now. 'Kay?" I nodded again.

He turned around, searching in his drawers. When he turned around he held a velvet, rectangular shaped box. He slowly got down on one knee. _Oh gosh, please tell me he's not proposing!_

"Casey, will you do me the honor," He paused to slowly open the box. "of being my date to prom?" Inside the box was a silver necklace. It had two long chains attached to what looked like the top of a heart that formed into Edward's name. Attached to the 'E' was a diamond heart. My eyes started to mist, making it hard to see.

"It's beautiful! Oh, put it on me! Put it on me!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

He chuckled before he turned me around and lifted my hair up.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded vigorously as he clasped the necklace around my neck.

I quickly turned him around, pulling him into a heated kiss. We heard a knock at the door, followed by a fake cough.

"Um...Casey? I just wanted to know if you would like to go on a walk with me...but, if your bu-"

"Yes, of course I'll go on a walk with you." I interrupted Sadie. "I'll be back later. I love you."

Edward pulled me into a kiss, "I love you, too."

We walked out of his room and down the flight of stairs. Downstairs in the living room Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo on the Xbox while Alice and Rosalie sat on the couch, reading _Vogue._

"Bye! We're going for a walk!" I yelled as we neared the door.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look, as Rosalie and Alice did the same.

"Okay, just don't go too far. Remember, we're not the only things out here." Alice said.

Sadie and I shared a confused look. "Wait...what?" I asked.

"I think you're going to have to wait for Carlisle to get back."

"No, what are you not telling us? What do you mean you're not the only thing out there? Do you mean there is something else out there? Other than vampires, I mean."

"Ah...well. Okay, we'll tell you. But not before Carlisle comes back. I'm sure he'd be upset if we told you guys with out him present."

We nodded before joining them on the couch. Edward came down a minute later.

"If Carlisle asks, I'm telling him it was you, Alice."

"Shut up, Edward!" she yelled back.

We then heard the sound of tires on the driveway. Probably Carlisle. When he walked in he looked around at all of us.

Sensing something was wrong he asked, "What's happened now?"

"We have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" I yelled jumping up.

Edward looked down at his lap, "About the wolves."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!<br>Haha, anyway, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. We'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review, it makes us write faster!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay. Obviously, Casey wanted me to write an AN so here I am. HEY! It's me, Mercedes (A.k.a Sadie), one of the writers for this, hopefully, awesome story! I really hope you all are enjoying it because I have a lot going on with school, cheerleading, and a crazy grandma who likes to kick me off the computer... -_- Please review! I love to see that people are actually reading! IT MOTIVATES ME! This chapter's kind of weird... I didn't really go into full detail because I don't want to rip off of Stephanie's writing. By the way, did ANY of you see that awesome Breaking Dawn trailer? Wow... I'm rambling... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8:**

Casey's PoV

I kept looking back at everyone as Sadie dragged me outside. The wolf story? Why now? I looked back at Sadie as she impatiently pulled on my arm. She looked really bad. I don't know why I hadn't noticed it, but she looked _horrible. _Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair a mess.

"Oh my God," I walked closer to her, gently touching her shoulders. "What happened?"

"Oh _now_ your concered? Of course, how could you hear my loud wails and the calming words of all the _other_ Cullens when you're too busy snogging with a cold blooded, sick vampire that wants nothing but to get into your blood supply?" She screamed at me, each word flying at me and shattering against my face, making me wince. "Just because you're happy in love, you ignore everyone who's not! You've been so blinded, you forgot the seriousness of it all! You sat back and watched as I fell in love with my best friend, who turned out to be gay and, oh, guess what? He's got a fucking boyfriend! No, wait. _Scratch _that. When you were busy trying to get a lump of _stone _in your pants, I found out that I didn't meet Alec's boyfriend, Demitri. I met his _fianc__é, _Demitri!" She panted for breath, but failed as tears crashed throughout her body, shaking her violently.

"I-I didn't know," I whispered quietly. I went to hug her but she shoved me away.

"Are we just going to stand out here and pour out our lives on a silver plater or are we going to 'learn' about the wolves?" She air quoted 'learn'. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes dry. I nodded slightly, but she walked right past me, her hips swaying lightly like she does around people she hates to show her "dominance". I rolled my eyes and followed a few feet behind, not wanting to light her fuse again. The Cullens visibly tensed as we came back in. Obviously, there weren't ready to talk about this.

"Okay," Carlisle began as we seated, me sitting beside Edward, Sadie on the floor. She glared at me and Carlisle cleared his throat though comletely unnessisary. "As I'm now aware of, some people have already told you that they are here," He glared around the room, "But it really is time you know the truth. You see, A few centries ago, we were out hunting, and we stumbled apon the reservation. We were immediatly attacked by giant creatures the size of large bears, but the body of a wolf..." His words trailed off as I went into a daydream, still remembering what I had read as a child. _Eclipse._ The title played with my mind, fumbleing around, trying to replay the scenes my imagination had made while reading. I thought of the wolves, every one of them. Starting with the Alfa, Sam. Ending with the lovestruck, cocky wolf named Jacob.

_Jacob Black._ How would he fit in this unwritten script called Life? I watched Sadie watch Carlisle's frozen lips move with awe as she listened to every word. That's when I realized something. I looked at him. He wasn't looking back and forth between us like a teacher explaining something to her students. No, he looked directly toward Sadie. My mouth flew ajar as I tuned back in.

"Alice informed me of a strange thing happening when she tries to see your future," He explained to Sadie. She quickly shot a look at me, all hatred gone. "She literatly cannot see your future. Which means, you will have something to do with the wolves. We don't know how, but that's how it is. We will try anything to make sure that doesn't happen," Sadie jumped up, shaking her head.

"No!" She screamed, the Cullens tried to calm her down, but she jerked away, "No! Y-you can't do that! I-I won't let you! Dammit!" She screamed out her frustration and ran out of the house. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, soaking in what had just happened. I got up then quietly followed after her. I found her at the edge of the woods, throwing everything in sight. She screamed out to the empty air, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sadie..." I barely whispered her name, but she quickly turned to me. She started shaking her head, more tears crashing on the ground.

"No. No. I know _exactually_ what you're gonna say! You're gonna take their side! 'No, Sadie, you're gonna get hurt!' Well, guess what? I don't give a shit! Let me get hurt! Really, I don't care! I've been through enough that this wouldn't even scratch me! This would be like a relief! I mean, I've already lost all of my family accept you, I've been here 3 years and haven't got one boyfriend! Then when I finally find someone I might actually like, he turns out to be gay and engaged!" She panted after her second rave today. I gave her a smug smile, almost laughing at her outrage. "What the Hell you smiling for?"

"Because I'm with you 100%! I've been through everthing you have... well, except for falling in love with a gay guy... But I'm with you all the way," I held out my pinky-swearing finger, "Whenever."

"Forever?" She held her pinky close to mine but didn't link, yet. I nodded.

"Forever," We linked and pinky sweared, binding our promise for ever! She was finally smiling again and her whole face lit up. She immediatly had a lightbulb moment and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the woods. I tried to resist, but she kept a strong grip on me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned her. She stoppped so quickly that I ran into her.

"We're going to the reservation," I sqealed with joy and ran through the woods, finding this mysterious treaty line.

**What did I tell you? Weird. I really hoped you liked it. I just want you to know that this ENTIRE story is based off of Casey and I. Our personalities are the exact same. We ALWAYS fight. We are ALWAYS crazy. But hey, that's us! Oh, yeah... I don't really have a gay friend... Unfortunatly... I'm trying to get one but I'm not sure its working. Whatever! He's 17 anyways... and sooooooo HOT! Woah, he is sexy! Mmm... Long blonde hair, blue eyes, lip ring... YUM!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, to those few that actually read my ANs, thank you! To those of you who don't... well who cares! Hey, it's Sadie. I know it's been a while since we last updated but I have a perfect reason for this all! With cheerleading done, I have finally had the time to start reading a fanfic! DALTON BY CP COULTER! Love it! Casey showed it to me! So I've been reading that non-stop. I had to pry myself away from it just to finish this chapter. But guess what? I'm off of school for the rest of this week so I'm going to either be writing this or another story I'll be writing. Don't expect it _any_time soon because I still have to finish this, then Twisted New Moon, _then_ I'll post it. I will give you a little insider though. It's called Warm Whispers and it's going to be my Klaine debut! It's all about Blaine moving away from an _insane_ mother to Lima, where he meets the man of his life, Kurt. Only problem is, Kurt already has a boyfriend. The whole story is about their relationship growing and I'm not going to go into anymore detail because I don't want to spoil it! The only person that gets the insider is Casey who is my handy-dandy co-writer for _everything_ I do. Anyways, enough with the long AN that everyone hates. _ON TO THE CHAPTER!_(It's pretty sad that I-Casey, I mean- even had to fix her AN)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Casey's PoV**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean 'We're going to the reservation'?" I questioned her as she dragged me blindly through the woods.<p>

"Casey," She said almost pleadingly, "I thought you said you'll be with me no matter what!"

"I am, I am. I just want to know _why_?" I asked.

"Because, if I'm involved with the wolves in any way, I'm not going to sit around with the Cullens while they 'protect' me from my future. I'm going to find out where I fit into all of this," I nodded and followed behind her. _Where are we? _I thought. As if she read my mind, Sadie turned to me and spoke.

"Okay. Well, we're lost," She threw her hand up in defeat. I laughed. I could practically see the light bulb appear above her head as she got an idea. "Wait! Don't you still have that map? I'm sure we'll find it there!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah. It's... right... _here_!" I said grabbing the folded map of North Eastern Washington out of my coat's inside pockets. I looked around for a flat surface to place the map.

"Here," Sadie called, standing by a large rock. I walked up to it.

"Prefect," I breathed under my breath. I unfolded it and flattened it on the rock. "Okay, so we are here," I pointed to where we were. "And we need to get here," I pointed to where LaPush was. I took a deep breath.

"We have absolutely _no _idea what we are doing!" Sadie screamed and cursed under her breath. I ran to her. "Really? Who were we trying to fool? We can't just march onto a wolf infested land and expect to be treated like humans when we reek of VAMPIRE!" She yelled to me.

"C'mon. What's gonna happen?" There was a quick gust of wind and a soft _crunch _behind me.

"You could die," I turned around and saw Edward standing in the rare spot where the sun just barely crept out of the cloud's shield and fell on the ground, now lighting up his metallic, stone skin. It glowed and sparkled like a new diamond that every girl dreams of having. I was in utter awe until I looked into his eyes, which were usually golden but now are the deepest shade of black there is. He was mad. No, scratch that. He is straight up _pissed_. It frightened me. My feet started backing me up, even through I tried not to.

His eyes softened. "Oh, Casey,"

I ran. I knew it was dumb to run, but what else could I do? I heard Sadie following behind me with her soft, delicate strides. I jumped inside my car and shoved the key into the ignition and waited a few seconds for Sadie to get into the car. I slammed on the gas and my baby (a _purple_ Lamborghini Murcielago) flung dust behind her as we flew out of the driveway. Sadie and I screamed with adrenaline as we sped through the woods. My phone buzzed and I knew immediately who it was. I laughed and ignored it.

"Okay. So, where to?" I called to Sadie handing her the map. She opened it and looked at it.

Her eyes got big and she screamed, "Stop!" I slammed on the breaks and looked at her. She laughed and peeled her hand off the handle. "We're, uh... We're here,"

I looked around and got out. It looked just like the woods at home, but _something_... something was different. Suddenly, I tripped over a few twigs and my hands flew out to catch myself when I fell. As I hit the ground, something stirred in the trees.

"Casey..." Sadie whispered my name as I looked at the bleeding wounds on my palms. Sadie, who was once running towards me, was now standing perfectly still. She stood in mid-stride, staring in front of her. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I would have a heart attack. I was so terrified, I didn't dare look up. I kept my eyes on my red hands until I was shoved against the hard ground. I screamed as the long, blond haired vampire grabbed my hand, inhaling the scent of my blood.

I looked up at his dark black eyes. He stared at me ravenously. "Hello," he spoke in a scratchy voice. He winced the tiniest bit at the roughness in his throat. "My name's James. And you are?"

I opened my mouth to talk but was silenced by true fear. I haven't been this scared since I almost drowned. He became impatient at my hesitation and slammed my hand against a rock.

"Sadie!" I screamed, my voice thick with pain. Tears burned down my cold cheek. The vampire slowly wiped the little, wet demons from my face and slowly shook his hear.

"Pity. You _humans_," He spat out the word like a swear, then smacked his lips, as if the word alone disgusted him, "wear your heart on your sleeve," He leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear. "It's just too_ easy_ to read you."

Two more vampires appeared now. One was a dark male, who wore an unbuttoned shirt and tan leather jacket, exposing his chest and abs. His dreadlocks hung past his shoulder and his eyes glowed a powerful scarlet. The other was a tall, red headed female. Her hair fell into wild curls, and her eyes were slightly darker than the black man's.

"James. We don't play with our _food_," The darker one spoke to the man straddling my hips. I swallowed hard, trying to clear the enormous lump in my throat. Why won't they just kill me already? Or am I already dead? Is my spirit just imagining this?

"Very well, Laurent. Victoria?" The red head moved away from the dark male, named Laurent apparently, to James's side. "Go take care of the other," He motioned for Sadie and Victoria slowly walked toward her. It was the anticipation that made her seem the scariest. Sadie could've ran but it would be useless, Victoria would eventually catch up to her. James grabbed my now broken wrist and brought the hand to his lips, tasting the smallest bit. He growled under his breath.

"Help me!" Sadie screamed as she backed up as far as she could before backing into the car. A loud, long howl cried from the distance and James was slammed off of me. I scrambled against a tree, clutching my hand. The beast that saved me now looked at me. It was a large, black wolf. We had found it! We're at the reservation! I looked at Sadie who was running toward me. Suddenly, four more wolves appeared out of the trees, outnumbering the vampires.

Before he ran off, James looked at me and spoke softly. "I_ will_ find you,"

All three ran into the wilderness. Yet another wolf emerged. This one's coat was reddish-brown. He walked closest to us, staring only at me. The wolf looked down at my wrist and let out a sigh then looked me straight in the eyes. Brown eyes. He turned to Sadie and instantly stopped breathing. His eyes widened as far as his wolf form would allow him and his pupils dilated. The pack disappeared into the trees for a moment then came back, _human_, wearing nothing but shorts. One of them walked straight to Sadie, grabbing her hand. He never took is eyes off of her, making her blush. The oldest, possible the alfa, grabbed the lovestruck Indian and pulled him back.

"They are _Cullens_," The alfa spoke. The other looked like a sick puppy.

"Sam... _They're human!_" He raised his voice slightly.

"You cannot do this, Jacob! They shouldn't even _be_ here!" Sam yelled. _Jacob!_ That name! He looked at the alfa sternly, making him sigh and walk away. Jacob walked straight to Sadie.

"Your names?" He said it with a plural but only kept his eyes on Sadie. She blushed harder, her face turning deep pink.

"Sadie."

"Casey."

"Last names?" Sam called from the rest of the pack.

"Miller," Both of up spoke at the same time. There was a collective amount of sighs.

"Well, you best be getting home," Sam announced. Jacob just looked at him quietly.

"No, no. He's right," I said, getting up. "I better get this fixed," I gestured to me wrist and walked to my car. I looked back and noticed that Sadie was still with Jacob, there bodies so close, I'm sure she could feel the heat rolling off of him. "Are you... _coming_?" She shook her head and looked back at Jacob. I nodded and got into my car, driving as fast as I could with only one hand.

"Edward's going to _kill_ me." I whispered as I sped along the path in the woods, not even looking back at the wolves or Sadie. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's going to _fucking_ murder me. Damn it, I probably smell like a dog...and James. Shit, this _hurts_! Damn it!"

Edward was waiting for me on the porch when I pulled in to the drive way. He was opening my door before I had even taking my key out.

"What the hell happened? Where were you? I was so wor-" he cut himself off, looking down at my hand. "Is that blood? Damn it, Casey, what happened? And where is Sadie?"

"We, uh... We sort of ran into some, uh, vampires. You know, normal ones." I paused to gage his reaction, he was positively livid. "And one of them, sort of smashed my hand...against a rock."

He grabbed my uninjured hand and pulled me inside, up to Carlisle's office. Carlisle took one look at my hand and ran off to find his medical kit. I had just sat down in a chair when Edward pulled me back up, practically smothering me in his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I was so worried about you. I thought you drove off a cliff, or something. And it would've been all my fault. I love you so much."

I nodded against his chest, feeling more tears leak from my eyes. I knew Carlisle was taking longer so he could give us a few minutes.

"I-I was so sc-scared," I hiccuped into his chest.

"I know, honey, I know. But you're safe now, you have nothing to worry about."

Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead as Carlisle came back and went to work on my hand.

"What happened? I know you didn't just fall again, this is way too bad for that," Carlisle asked as he examined my, now purple and blue, hand.

"Nomads," Edward growled from his place beside me.

Carlisle nodded solemnly before asking: "And where is Sadie?"

I looked down for a minute, knowing I was about to get chastised from five different people about leaving her there, "She's, sort of, with the wolves still."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so...wow. I had no idea any of that was gonna happen. I guess this is what happens when I let Sadie write most of the chapter, huh? Hehe, in case you haven't realized- I is Casey! Woot woot! XD Reviews make us happy!<strong>**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey it's me, Sadie. I wrote this Chapter in, like, _two_ days so if it's not good... that's why. Well, I have been waiting for this chapter forever! I mean, c'mon! Sadie just fell in love with her GAY friend... She needs some good news. Well, here it is! I was very impressed with myself with this chapter. There isn't a whole lot of Quotes so its descriptive... which I don't like doing too much but here you go! I hope you like this! And thank you to all the people who are favoriting this story and getting story alerts! I'm just so happy to have FANS!**

**Chapter 10: **

**Sadie's Pov**

I stood there, inches away from Jacob, watching Casey drive away. She really had been in a hurry to leave. I wonder what her problem was, then I remembered. _Edward_. Okay, he's gonna kill her. I looked back at Jacob, who seemed to never take his eyes off of me. For some people, this would creep them out, but I found it strangely facinating. I haven't had this much attention since I was born and quite frankly, my ego was feeding off of it. I smiled as he slowly leaned closer, our bodies almost touching. My breath quivered and my body got warm as the blood rose in my cheeks. He smiled back.

"Ahem!" Someone behind him cleared his throat, catching his attention. Jacob turned around and the skinniest stepped up and motioned his head behind him. Jacob nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me to the pack. I felt odd surounded by so many men, which is weird because this is like my wildest fantasy! I followed behind, still clutching the warm hand. This contact made my heart swell and the butterflies in my stomach, which haven't been disturbed for a while now, stir and flap their wings. I was glad that I was so close to so many wolves because they heated me while I was stupid enough to wear a spaghetti strap dress with nothing but lace on my arms. Luckily, I was smart enough to wear skinny jeans and Vans (which were both red and black).

As we got closer, I could see houses. The men infront of Jacob and I let out adorable Indian sounds and ran toward them but I stayed walking beside Jacob. Sam, the leader, walked straight to a beautiful woman, whose right side of her face and arms were covered by horrifying scars. I winced slightly at the sight, but Jacob squeased my hand quiety. Sam leaned down and kissed the woman then whispered in her ear. Her mouth opened slightly then she locked eyes with me. She nodded before walking away. I watched her walk, confused. Jacob silently pulled me to the other direction.

Conceiled by trees once again, he spoke, "Okay, I know this is... a lot to handle, but I _need_ to tell you this now," He took a deep breath, obviously uncomfortable. I found it really attractive that he was so shy. "As you know, I'm a... wolf. And, uh, when a _wolf_ finds his... soulmate, he imprints," My breath caught and I now wasn't breathing. "You see... I've-" He stopped, not knowing if he should go on. I reached up and rested my hand on his cheek. "_imprinted_," He continued, whispering the word. "And... I'm scared. I'm scared that you might not love me..." On my toes, I slowly placed my lips on his, not moving them but just letting them rest there. He responded warmly and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my lips harder, my hands now in his hair... waiting. He began to move his lips with mine until we couldn't breathe.

We didn't pull apart. We just stood there, our lips barely touching, breathing in time with each other. I inhaled his warm breath, memorizing his scent. For my first kiss, I _never,_ in my wildest dreams, thought it would be like this. I never thought it would be in this strange world that I found in my closet or that it would be with a werewolf, who imprinted on me. It's a crazy feeling, knowing that your dreams have came true.

He grabbed my hand again and walked me out of the trees. "I, uh, want you to meet the others," He said awkwardly, not looking at me.

"'The others'?" I repeated. He didn't answer, but just continued to walk. Eventually, we came to a small house that looked strangely homey... As soon as we arrived, the whole pack came running out of the house. All except Sam, he walked with the girl I saw earlier. She smiled at me and followed behind the alfa.

"This is Sam," Jacob motioned to him then to the woman beside Sam, "and this is Emily, Sam's fiance," I smiled back at her this time as I found the diamond ring resting on her left hand.

The skinniest wolf walked straight up to me, "Hi, I'm Embry," He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I laughed at how weird this was and Jacob flipped and lightly pushed him off of me.

"I'm Jared," Another said, smiling at me with deep dimples.

The last one to come up was tall with short black hair like Jacob's. His body was very fit and he was extremely attractive. He walked up to me and breathed out his name as if he just ran. "Paul," He stared at me as if he was waiting for something but when nothing happened he walked back to where he was.

"Jake!" Someone called behind us. I turned around to see a small boy who was probably no more than fourteen. He was skinny and had long-ish hair that hung into his eyes. He was running for us.

"And this is Seth," Jacob whispered to me as he approached. "Yes?" He said, talking to Seth now.

"Your dad. He heard. He wants to see you guys. Now." He stopped talking and noticed me for the first time. "Oh! Is this her?" Before Jacob could answer, Seth stuck out his hand, "Hi! I'm-"

"Seth. Yeah, I know," I breathed, shaking his hand.

"Wait. My dad wants me?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't run _all_ the way here if I were lying," Seth sassed back. Jacob rolled those pretty brown eyes and grabbed my hand once again and lead the way. After a while, he looked down at our intertwined fingers and let go really fast.

"Oh my gosh."

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm smothering you, aren't I? Oh, damn! I knew it! You see, I've never felt like this about another girl. Ha! What am I saying? I've never had any feeling for anyone _period_. Dammit! You probably already have a boyfriend! I mean, look at you! Who wouldn't want _that_?" He stampered, spitting out the words while pasing infront of me.

"Gay guys..." I whispered, not meaning to. He looked at me weird.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, you are _not_ smothing me, trust me! I love this attention, okay?" I put my hand on his arm, slyly feeling his biceps. "Now c'mon," I motioned in front of us. He grabbed my hand and contiued to his house.

The house was small and red. There was a man sitting on the front porch in a wheelchair.

"Jake! Is this her?" He said, completely ignoring his son's 'hello'.

"Hi," I said for about the thousandth time today. He wheeled himself all the way to me and opened his arms so I let him take me in an embrace.

"Your name?"

"Mercedes... but you can call me Sadie. You?"

"Billy," I smiled than let my eyes wonder to Jacob. Billy turned around slightly then motioned for me to go. Without taking my eyes off of him, I made my way and slipped into the arms of Jacob Black.

"Why don't you too go to the garage?" Billy suggested, nodging us into the direction. I began to walk backwards, waiting for Jacob to follow. He did and we ended up running the whole way there. When we were inside, I was laughing so hard that I ended up losing my balance and he leaped to catch me before I fell. We sat down on the loveseat and stayed there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before we ended up making out with each other like one of those really corny romance movies. Although it was incredible sloppy, it was passionate and I enjoyed every minute of it.

Somehow, I ended up stradling his lap, never breaking the kiss. I quietly moan and he grunted. Then, just at he was putting his hand up my shirt, my phone started going off. I groaned as I grabbed it, still on his lap.

"Where are you?" Casey asked. I looked at Jacob and almost laughed.

"I am with Jacob. Thank you. Now what do you want?"

"Edward's flipping crazy on me for leaving you there," Jacob's jaw clenched at his name, "I'm coming to get you."

"No!"

"Dammit, Sadie. Now, you can spend time with your boyfriend later! Get your ass back where I left you so I can find you!" I hung up my phone and got off of Jacob. He looked really upset. I looked around quickly and grabbed a Sharpie then scribbled down my number. I gave him one last kiss, then, without saying goodbye, I ran out of the Garage to the small dirt road that we came here on. Not long after that, I could hear her car roaring in the distance. _Damn._ I thought to myself, _Why do I miss him already?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, that was so cute! Review!<strong>

_**...My kitten is stalking my foot...**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, It's Sadie and this Chapter is super cute! It's a little different then the other chapters because it has different Povs. What I mean by that is, it goes back and forth between mine and Casey's Pov. Don't forget that if an outfit is described, we have a link where you can find the outfit! Oh, and if you don't like the whole switching Povs then you can skip this chapter I guess. You'll just be a little confused...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**Sadie's Pov **

"I really don't need you to protect me," I said bluntly to the Cullens, never talking my eyes off of my phone. I haven't told anyone what had happened on Sunday, not even Casey. Why hadn't he texted me yet? Or even called! I looked at my phone. Nope. Still nothing.

"Sadie!" I heard my name being called from across the cafeteria. My heartbeat quickened as I looked at Alec approaching with... He smiled at me like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't know that I was, and probably still am, in love with him! I grabbed my phone and a partial eaten apple and fled past the couple. I was almost out of the area when I heard the sound of trays falling to the ground. I stopped dead in my tracks, the whole place going silent. I didn't even need to turn around to know that Noah had slammed the twosome's trays on the ground and mutter hateful things to them. I winced as my imagination played with my mind. Ignoring it all, I continued out the doors.

It was stupid that I still felt this way about him. Especially now that I have a... boyfriend? I just didn't know what to call him. But the truth is; I'm kinda still in love with him. He was the first love. I ran to the bathroom just as Fifi Jones ran out and locked the door. I slid down it dramatically and let out a heavy, shaky breath. Calm down. I thought to myself, calm down. Why am I doing this? This is stupid! It's not like he's ever liked me anyways! While I was busy drooling over him, he was busy with some other guy! I let out a choked cry, let the hot, burning tears roll down my face. I didn't know if they were tears of pure pain, or the tears of anger. Anger at myself for letting myself ignore all the signs.

**I-I I know this pretty Rave Girl!** I looked down at my singing phone and quickly cleaned myself up.

"Hello?"

**"_Hi. It's me, Jacob_,"** That brightened my mood.

"Oh! Hi!"

**"_Look, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight_?"** He said quickly.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, yes, of course! I'll meet you-"

**"_No... That's alright. I'll... I'll come get you_,"** He said quietly.

"Jake... you don't have too if-"

**"_No, no! I do. I really do_."**

"Wait..." I said, finally thinking, "How do you know where I live?"'

**"_Whelp! I'll see you at 8!_"** He said and hung up quickly. I rolled my eyes and sighed before opening the door. I let out a small scream and jumped as Alec stood at the doorway. I looked to his side and saw Demitri. I let out a heavy sigh and pushed my way past him.

"Wait!" I kept walking, ignoring his calls.

"Just stop," I heard Demitri say. I winced at his voice.

"No," He said softly. I heard his footsteps behind me, "Dammit, Sadie! Stop!" I stopped, mid-stride and turned to him.

"Why? So you can rub it in my face that you found yourself a boyfriend while you lead me on and... and you didn't even tell me! You're a great friend, Alec," With that, I stomped off, leaving him and his fiancee speechless. I didn't notice the tears forming again until they burned down my cheek.

"Oh, Sadie," Casey said softly, catching me as a wave if tears washed over me. I fell into her arms hard before bursting into sobs. Luckily, no one was around to see me. "C'mon, let's get you home."

"But-" Edward began to protest before Casey shut him up and she hauled me to her car, dumping me in the passenger seat. She drove home and carried me to my room, but I couldn't cry anymore; I'm all dried out. I looked up at my clock. Great. 1:23p.m.

**Casey's Pov**

"I just don't understand," I said, pacing Edward's room.

"What?" He asked, though I completely ignored him.

"I mean, Sadie definitely likes Jacob," Edward winced, "so I don't see why she's still hung up on Alec. She knows that she has a super hot werewolf literally bowing down to her, worshiping the ground she walk, but she's intent on chasing after an engaged, gay man! What's wrong with that?" I said finally looking at Edward. He just smiled warmly and took me into an embrace. I slowly walked him to the couch and we tumbled over, me on top of him. I kissed him slowly.

"Go out with me?" Edward whispered. I laughed.

"I thought I already was," He shook his head.

"No, I mean, go out with me on a date," I looked into his golden eyes and smiled.

"Of course," I kissed him once more then climb off of him and walked to the door, "but first, I have to take care of Sadie," I opened the door and Sadie was standing there with her fist raised, ready to knock. I let out a really girly scream and clutched my chest, "Dammit! What is this? Fucking Paranormal Activity? Jeez!" She didn't laugh like I thought she would; she kept her Serious Face on.

"I need _your_ help," She spoke to me and shot Edward a quick glare before leaving. I followed behind. I came into her room and gasped. She had dresses all over her room. They were laid over her bed, floor, everywhere!

"Uh..."

"I don't know what I'm doing!" She confessed and slid on her knees, her head falling into her hands. "Jake. He... He asked me out!" I smiled really big but she really looked distressed. "I don't know where we're going, I don't know what we're doing and I sure as hell don't know what to wear!" I smiled at her softly and walked around her room. Because of living with a rich family, we went shopping a lot! My eyes fell on one dress in particular. It was a purple halter dress with lace over it. I remember this dress because when she found it, we fought over it. It was the prettiest dress there and we both wanted it. It was out first legit fight here in Forks. I picked it up and fingered the lace.

"This. You _need_ to wear this one," She looked up at the dress and her face brightened.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" She grabbed it and locked her door. She immediately stripped her clothes and slipped on the dress. It looked amazing on her. She put on some heels and fixed up her hair. Even without makeup, she looked gorgeous. She checked the clock impatiently. 2:14p.m.

"What time?"

"Eight," She said, not looking up at me. She got up from where she was sitting on her bed. "Now. Let's see if I can walk in these," She motioned at her 5 inch stiletto heels. She got up and was surprisingly graceful. She strut up and down the hallway attempting not to break her ankle. Soon enough, it was going on eight and we heard a _honk!_ from outside. Sadie shot up and almost fell.

"Be good," I whispered to her. She only winked at me and hurried out the door.

**Sadie's Pov**

I walked out the door and there he was. Jacob stood leaning against his motorcycle. I eyed it cautiously.

"I hope you don't mind," I shook my head a little too fast and he helped me onto the bike. "Hold on," was all he said and I wrapped me arms tight around him. He sped along in the similar fashion that Casey does. I laid my head on his back and breathed in his scent. For some reason, being around him made me forget all about Alec. Right now, I'm feeling a lot like Bella in New Moon. I laughed inwardly. I could feel the adrenaline rush coming as he sped up. Suddenly, I recognized where we were. We were back at the reservation. He continued to speed along until we came up to La Push beach. He already had everything set up. There was a blanket laid across the sand and candles were glistening against the water. I rested my hand over my heart dramatically.

"Oh my," I stared at it as he grabbed my hands and lead me to the mini picnic. I sat down on the blanket and stared into his brown eyes. We began eating.

"So," I looked up at him as I took the biggest, most ungirly-ish bite. "How did you get to Forks?" I choked on my food. The questioned had completely surprised me. Normally, Casey and I were always around the Cullens so not many people had asked us that.

"Uh..." I said, completely stumped.

"Please," He pleaded. I laughed softly and jumped into the whole story. The whole unbelievably true story of how we had gotten here.

**Casey's Pov**

"Get dressed," Edward appeared behind me as I watched Sadie go off with Jacob on a motorcycle. I jumped. I really should be used to this by now but it still gets me every time.

"Why?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of the dust cloud left behind. This worries me; Sadie going off with a werewolf that she barely knows. Noticing my distress, Edward spoke up.

"You know that he's imprinted, right?" I finally took my eyes off the driveway to look at him.

"What?"

"Oh, Imprinting is when-"

"I know what it is!" I snapped, growing really frustrated. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because she knows you'll act like this," He replied.

"I'm only acting like this 'cause she didn't tell me!" I walked to the couch and slumped against its soft cushions. "We tell each other everything. I told her about all of my most embarrassing crushes."

"Like me?" I laughed. He helped me up and lead me to my room.

I closed my door behind me and hurried to my closet. I started throwing out clothes like Sadie had done. I slipped on some black super skinnies and found a cute, purple tube top with white fabric emphasizing my boobs. I turned on my curling iron and ran to my makeup purse. I put on various shades of black and gray, making a smokey affect, and thin eyeliner. I grabbed my iron and began to curl my straightened hair into ringlets. I put some diamond earrings in and put my favorite bracelet on. I grabbed my lace, short-sleeved jacket and, while opening the door, slipped on my wedge ankle boots. Edward checked my outfit out.

"You look amazing," He said quietly and grabbed my hand. "Now, let's go," He lead me to his car and opened the door for me. I laughed at this corny moment. He got in and took me to an amazing restaurant where he simply talked to me while I ate. I really felt like a pig at the moment. Afterwards, he brought me to a huge meadow. The grass was slightly long but bright green. He lead me to the middle. Unfortunately, the sun was already down so I couldn't see Edward sparkle. He pulled me close to him and we began to dance to imaginary music. I giggled as he literally swooped me off my feet and dipped me before kissing me passionately.

We, somehow, ended up on the soft grass, still kissing. He shook his head and stopped kissing me.

"Edward," I looked at him sternly. "What makes you think that I want that right now?" I smiled at him and laid another kiss onto his hard lips. "All I want is to be with you when ever, where ever."

"Forever?" He asked with a small smile like he knew my answer.

"Forever," I whispered and kissed him.

**Sadie's Pov**

"Jake..." I said softly after a few minutes of silence. I had told him the whole story. That is, everything but the whole 'Alec' thing. "Please... please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" He smiled softly.

"I don't care. Tell me I'm ridiculous. Tell me you think I'm lying. Just say something!" Jacob laughed.

"Sadie," He whispered, scooting closer to me. "You know my story. I'm a man, who turns into an enormous wolf. Nothing is ridiculous," I let out a breath and laid my head on his shoulder. "Oh!" He said excitedly, leaning back slightly. I looked at his eyes. They glowed like a 5 year old in a Candy Shoppe. I smiled at him but my smiled was instantly gone when he pulled out a long box.

"Oh, Jake!" I said, getting more excited as he put it closer to me. I got onto my knees and reached out for it. He handed it to me and I opened it with caution. Inside, laid a pink diamond in the shape of a heart. It had a small banner around it with the words engraved, 'Forever Mine'. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I looked up at Jake's smiling face. He grabbed the necklace and put it on my neck. Overwhelmed with happiness, I leaped onto him. We landed off the blanket and into the sand.

I laid on top of him for a few seconds before moving my head closer to his. He lifted his hand to cup the side of my face. Slowly, our lips met. People say that when you have that perfect first kiss, fireworks happen; that was wrong. When we kiss, a nuclear bomb goes off behind us. It's almost like anything can happen and we would never pull apart. We, suddenly, weren't two people. It's like we molded together into one person. He rolled me back onto the blanket so he was now on top.

We broke apart for one second and in that second I whispered, "I love you," He kissed me again, but a little harder.

"I love you too," He breathed after we finally stopped. I looked at his twinkling eyes and saw me. I saw the same look I used to give Alec; the look of pure affection. I felt like someone was crushing my chest in that moment and I quickly slipped out from under his weight and grabbed my shoes. He looked at me. "What?"

"I-I need to get home," I lied.

"No. No, wait," He ran to me and grabbed me gently by my wrist. "Please don't go," I looked away from him, knowing what I would see if I looked at him. I would see pain. I began to walk again. "Don't... Don't leave me!" I stopped and choked back a cry. "Please stay. I-I'm begging you!" I fell to my knees and could feel the silent tears fall. He walked toward me and fell to his knees beside me. "Sadie-"

"You don't know everything about me... and I don't think I'm quite ready to tell you everything but you have to know that I have been hurt... bad. Some people call me silly but it still hurts to see him and his..." More tears fell quickly as I choked on that word. Jacob reached out to turn my head, but I jerked away. "No... I'm a mess."

"Mercedes," More tears fell as he called me by my full name. "We _will_ be together for... a while, so I'm going to see you in your best moments..." He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him, "And your worst," I leaped up and hugged him tightly. He lead me back to the blanket.

"But I really should get back..."

"Or," I looked at his smile, "You could stay here?" I smiled back and laid onto the blanket. He laid beside me and I rest my head on his warm chest.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Mhm?" He murmured.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered.

"I would never," I relaxed against his muscular body and slowly closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, this is Sadie! This Chapter has a good bit off fluff! It's Sadie and Jacob, of course. I'm sorry it takes us so long to write and the chapters aren't always real long, but sometimes I get lazy. I'm 13! Let me live! Well it's the weekend and I'm not going to my dads so I get to type. Don't expect the next chapter real soon because school does come back on Monday. Which means... I need to do my homework tomorrow!**

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a handful of sand in my hands. I had almost forgotten that I spent the night with Jake at LaPush. Speaking of Jacob; where is he? I sat up and looked around quickly. In the ocean, he turned around and looked at me. His wet body glistened in the morning sun as he ran up to me. I hugged him tightly like I was afraid he'd float away.<p>

"I'm sorry... I'm wet," I laughed.

"I don't care," I looked at him and gave him a quick kiss. Behind me, I heard hoots and hollers from the other Quilleutes. I turned around and smiled, my hand caressing my necklace. They, of course, were all shirtless. I laughed softly. It's not everyday that you wake up and see a bunch of hot, shirtless guys. I brought my hand down and grabbed Jacob's. I saw Seth, who was the only one with a shirt, run down toward us.

"Hi, Sadie," He spoke breathlessly.

"Hi, Seth," I said back. He looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled.

"So? Are you two official?" My heart quickened. I didn't quite know the answer to that. Jake caught my glance and held it. I nodded.

"Yes," I laid my head on his shoulder and looked back at the young Indian. He turned around to the others and held his fist in the air. Everyone ran down and took me in a tight hug. I let go of Jake's hand to hug them back. I was caught between multiple warm bodies, all congratulating us. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me out of the crowd. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck.

"I really do love you," He whispered.

"I know," I replied looking at him. He smiled and turned me around. He laid his lips on mine and, for a moment, I forgot that we had an audience. When we broke, they all erupted in applause. I laughed and Jake pulled me away from them. We ran until we were covered bu the trees. Obviously, he had the same idea as me. He back me up to a tree until I was trapped between his body and the tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. When we broke, I stared into his eyes. He smiled lightly and I lost control.

Overwhelmed, I practically leaped onto him and pressed my mouth to his. He pushed me closer to the tree. My mind was racing! I didn't know left from right; up from down. My head spun as, suddenly, everything around us disappeared. I didn't even feel the rough bark nipping at my back. The only thing I felt was Jake's kiss send shivers all through my body.

"Go with me..." I whispered between heated, passionate kissed. "To Prom..?" I could taste his tongue exploring my mouth. He broke from my mouth and trailed small kisses until he got to my ear.

"Of course," He whispered, his hands respectfully exploring my body. His hands found my waist and they rested there. We stood in that position for, what seemed like, forever.

"Are..." Jacob finally spoke, looking distressed. "Are you going to go back?"

"Of course I am," I saw something change in his face then he began to shake angrily. I tried to step back but I was still pinned against the tree.

"Why? So you can go play with the _Cullens_ then come here and pretend you belong?" I was completely speechless. Just a minute ago we were in love and now we are having our first fight. What did I expect? I do live with Vampires and I'm also dating a Werewolf. There was bound to be tension. He shook harder and stepped back a few strides.

"Jake," I called taking a few steps toward him to calm him.

"No!" He looked like he was about to cry as he warned me to stay back. I went to take another step forwards when I realized what was happening. Suddenly, his clothes began to rip as he transformed into the giant that I had once saw. One paw came out and caught on my right upper arm, leaving behind a long red line. I went to scream out in pain but I remember the girl with the scars. I remembered how Sam had looked at her with guilt. I froze and tried not to wince as the pain crashed through my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt myself being pulled back. Sam was wrapping my arm but I kept my eyes on Jake. I didn't have any emotion in particular on my face, but he stared back.

After my arm was wrapped, I began walking toward Jacob. The others tried to hold me back but I shrugged them off and continued to my boyfriend. I reached out a hand to caress his cheek.

"Jake..." He looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "You know I love you. And yes, I do live with Vampires but that shouldn't matter because we love each other and nothing, _nothing_, is going to change that. I swear to you that if anything happens, you _will _be the first I call. Now, stop worrying about me. It's been 3 years, I can take care of myself," I heard him snort. I ran my fingers through his soft hair before whispering, "I love you," and walking away.

As I reached them, the pack immediately crowded me, asking if I was okay. "I'm okay!" I half spat, half joked with them. I pushed their hands off of my injured arm. I took one more glance at Jacob before following the others.

"You know it's gonna leave a scar, right?" Seth said as he sat beside me on the sand. I had been watching the pack wrestle like little kids. I nodded.

"Yeah," I glanced at my arm.

"You know, you surprised us all," I glanced at him. "We expected you to scream or something," I shrugged and almost winced when the wrapping on my arm moved. "You really do love him don't you?" I shook my head.

"No," He shot me a questionable look. "I _love _him," From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob emerge from the trees, human and with pants, of course. I immediately jumped up and sprinted to him. I hugged him tightly as he lifted me off the ground, twirling me. When he put me down, he began examining my arm. I shrugged him off.

"I'll be fine, Jacob," I rested my hand on his chest and kissed him softly. I grabbed his hand and walked him to where I left my stuff. I grabbed my phone and it began going off. I picked it up and saw that Edward was calling.

"Hello?" I answered and he began to speech all at once. "Edward! Edward slow down! Now what's going on?" Instantly, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Sadie! You need to get home! Now!"

"What? Why? Why are _you_ calling me? Where's-"

"Casey! S-she's missing!" I froze, dropping my phone into the sand. Tear streamed down my face all at once. Everyone ran to me as I fell heavily into the sand wailing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And thank you all for the favoriting and the story alerting! I love getting those emails! They make me smile and go, "Yay! People like me!"- Sadie.<strong>

**-.- Why do I constantly have to remind her that we're both writing this story. Therefor, you people like_ US_! Stupid ho. No, I'm just kidding!- Casey**

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, It's Sadie. First off, I appologize for the cliff hanger. This chapter took me a while because I had a little writer's block. As I was writing this, ideas began to come so some of the stuff in this chapter Casey won't know about until she edits. :) I really hope you like this chapter! This is my side of Casey's missing-ness... Next is Casey's side. YAY!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Sadie's Pov**

"No, Jake," I pleaded as we pulled into my driveway. "I don't need you! I have the Cullens!"

"Why won't you let me protect you?" I looked at him.

"Because you can die!" I got out of his car. He had descided to take it instead of his motorcycle. "Now, go home. Please..." I shut the door and ran to the house. Before I fully made it through, Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

"What the Hell?" I screamed at Edward. "_You _were supposed to be protecting her!"

"Me? You're the one who didn't tell her about your relationship! She got so frustrated she walked outside and I never saw her again!" I dropped to the ground and sobbed. It was my fault. I heard Edward let out a heavy sigh. "Tell your boyfriend to go home!" I looked up and Jacob came through the door. The whole family looked at him as he croutched down to me. I got up and walked to the Living Room, where everyone was crowding at.

"What did you do to her?" Emmett yelled, just now noticing my arm.

"Stop..." I whispered as he got up and walked to Jake.

"If you really _loved _her, you wouldn't of hurt her!"

"Stop," I pleaded once again.

"What's next? Are you gonna _kill_ her?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do, right?" Jacob yelled back.

"Stop!" I screamed, jumping in between them. "Dammit! Casey is _missing_! And you are sitting here fighting!" I screamed out my frustration, tear falling from my face. I started throwing stuff at the walls before Jake wrapped his arms around me. I was crying uncontrollably. I heard people scrambling to their feet as I tried to breathe and calm myself down.

"W-what about me?" I hiccuped as I saw them walking to the door.

"You?" Carlise spoke up. "You two stay here," He looked at Jacob and me then only looked at Jake. "Please keep her under control and keep her _here_," Jacob nodded and Carlise walked with the others. When the door finally shut, I slumped against Jacob. He walked me to the couch and sat me down. He cradled me as I released my emotions. Afterwards, I looked up at him.

"I-I think I'm ready to tell you everything," My voice cracked. The thought of explaining it all pained me. "You see, a few months ago, this new kid, Alec, came into school and he was so good looking... And I guess I fell in love with him. Finally, I began to talk to him and we became friends but I really didn't want that. I wanted to be _more_," I laughed slightly. "Well, he... he kept trying to tell me something, but things always got in the way. And then this guy was bullying him so I... stood up to him but Alec ran off. But the next time I found him, he was kissing a..." I wince, tear falling fast. "He was kissing a guy! A guy that he had been dating for a long time and he is even _engaged_ to him! I can't even talk to him anymore without having an emotional breakdown!" Jacob put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay... Everything is. They'll find Casey and everything will work out with Alec," I smiled slightly.

"I only ran last night because the look you gave me, was the same look I gave him," He smiled at me and I leaned foreward and pressed my lips to his. I was trying to shake the fact that I can't even talk to my best friend and my cousin is missing. God only knows where she is! I felt the tear fall down my cheek as Jake moved him lips with mine.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my whole body. I took a sharp intake of breath and threw myself to the floor. My head ache as I began to see Casey laying on the floor bleeding. It wasn't like a normal vision, where you see a movie in your head, I could see her as if she were right in front of me. I tried to breathe her name but the pain increased as James came into my vision. He smiled sadisticly at her, kneeling down to stroke her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed though neither heard me. He grabbed her wrist and brought it slowly to him lips, trailing his venomous tongue on it. I could hear Jake screaming my name but it all sounded distant as I tried to focus on Casey. The pain shot through me like I were being eletricuted. I watched as James sunk his teeth into her wrist, leaving a silver liquid behind. Hearing her scream was the most painful thing I could do. I tried to hide the scene. I wanted to get away from this nightmare- I'd rather be ignorant!

I felt myself go limp as the scene began to vanish. The last sound I heard was a high , shrieking noise. I slowly closed my eyes as the pain finally receded.

"Sadie? Oh my gosh! _Sadie!_" I heard a voice call.

"Casey..." My mouth spoke but I wasn't entirely sure it was true. Her voice sound hoarse but soft, calm but frantic, foreign but familiar. It was the one oxymoron that didn't make any sense.

"Sadie? Babes... Can you hear me?" I heard the voice again. My head was woozy and seemed to spin in circles. I looked around me... _floor_. I was still on the floor. I looked up at the person carrying the voice that made my head ache. Her blonde hair fell above me. With the ceiling light above her, I could see every layer and every strand. She stared at me with pale blue eyes, big with concern. I stared at her pink lips, concealing perfect, white teeth. Her lips moved but I couldn't hear anything. It's like I had suddenly gone deaf.

"C-Casey?" I asked suddenly. I jumped up and hugged her tightly. In an instant, I remembered everything, from the day I began to think to the awful vision that ended with me passing out. I held her for minutes, letting the tears fall again.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey is...officially confused. I have <em>absolutly<em> no idea of what just happened! Sorry for any spelling mistakes- I'm just too lazy to copy and paste it on yahoo to use the spell check. I'm sure Sadie will slap me later for that...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yeah! We get to see what happened to Casey! It's Sadie and I want to apologize (again) for taking so long. I also want to apologize for this chapter. It might not be good because I just wrote it today. Oh, well. I hope it's good. I wanted to thank you guys for the Favoriting/Alerting and Reviews! YAY! Now... _Read _****!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Casey's Pov**

"I just need some space!" I screamed at Edward, pushing my way past him. Why couldn't he realize I'm upset? My best friend/ cousin didn't tell me about her relationship. I ran out of the house and crossed the driveway to the thick woods. I just needed a little space between me and my problems. True, I have been fine during our date and while we made out in the grass, but the next day, I began to think too much. Everyone tells me its dangerous for me to think but I never listen. My foot suddenly got caught on something and I felt myself falling. Instincts got the best of me and my right hand, my broken hand. I screamed in pain, feeling the hot tears fall. Why did _ever_thing happen to me?

"Hello, again," I froze. That voice. That voice haunted me every night. I looked up hesitantly at the blond. _James_. He leaped on me, straddling my waist as he leaned down to whispered in my ear. "What are your precious little wolves going to do now?" I winced as his voice began to get raspy and his eyes turned black.

"He'll fine you!" I managed to spit out.

"Who? The Cullens?" I stared at him. He laughed slightly. "That's right. I can smell it on you. Along with..." His voice suddenly went really scratchy and his eyes seemed to darken even further. He grabbed onto me and began to run. He ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Everything became a blur and I got really dizzy. I tried to find something, to see where we were going but everywhere, all around me, I only saw _trees_!

Suddenly, he stopped and threw me. I smacked against a wall and fell into glass. I felt the broken glass cut through my clothes and slice open wounds.

"God, just kill me!" I screamed through all the pain. He ran to me and grabbed me by my throat. He brought me a foot off the ground, pressing me to the wall.

"What do you say?" I looked around and saw small, black blotches begin to devour my vision. I could feel my pulse quickening. I tried to see the abandoned house that James had taken me but I could feel myself slipping. He dropped me and I fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Please!" I cried out, choking on a sob.

"Well... Since you said 'please', I guess I'll kill you sooner than I planned. Pity... I really wanted to _play_," He laugh darkly.

"What the Hell is your problem?" He laughed again at my outbreak. "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Well, I could go for your friend," I began to cry again.

"No! Don't touch her!" He ran to me, touching my cheek. Somewhere inside me, I could hear someone yell but I couldn't make out any words.

"Sh. Sh. Sh... It's okay," He grabbed my unharmed hand and brought it to him mouth. I shivered as he trailed his tongue on it. "It'll be over soon," He, suddenly, bit down on my hand and I was instantly on fire. Figuratively, of course. I let out a high pitched scream. He was pulled off of me and thrown against the wall. I tried to pay attention but the pain was so intense. I saw flashes of their movement like I were surrounded by strobe lights. I realized that their were more people coming. One, two, three, _eight_. There were eight people all fighting in the rave my mind as made up. My screams got louder as the pain intensified. I began to hear a screeching sound and I could feel heat from a fire.

Suddenly, the pain was released, but only for a moment. I looked down to see Edward with his mouth around my wrist. I was filled with a brand new pain as he began to taste my blood and suck harder. My wrist began to burn.

"Edward..." I whispered just as I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the car, my left wrist wrapped in gauze and my right wrist placed in a new brace. I finally noticed where we were. We were at the house. I sat up quickly as I saw Jacob's worried look. He sat on our porch steps looking very distressed.<p>

"She needs you," Edward said. I knew exactly what he meant. I ran out of the car and into the house. I dropped to my knees as I saw Sadie laying on the floor.

"Sadie? Oh my gosh! _Sadie!_" I called, looking down at her. She opened her eyes slowly

"Casey..." She whispered and looked around dazedly.

"Sadie? Babes... Can you hear me?" She looked around some more before resting her eyes on me. She studied me as if seeing me for the first time.

"C-Casey?" She jumped up and hugged me tightly. We both cried together softly and we didn't let go for a long time. I pet her hand as I rocked her softly. I felt like a mother being reunited with a long lost child and I just saw her yesterday. I missed her so much I could barely breath. I wish I never had to let go of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. We broke our hug and she stared into my eyes.

"W-what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Jacob?" I watched the blood raise in her cheeks.

"Oh... uh... I-I don't know. I didn't think you would... _approve."_

"Since when did you need my approval?" We laughed together. I looked into her hazel eyes, my expression serious. "But seriously. You really should have told me," She nodded, looking unusually sad.

"I know. Maybe if I had, none of this would happen," I nodded softly. "I... I need to tell you something," I looked at her. "I had a dream or something today. I saw you... you were bleeding a-and James, he came up and touched your cheek then, before biting you, he licked your wrist. I heard you scream," She broke into a sob. "I hated it! It was so real!" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hun... You can see stuff that's happening even if you weren't there!" She stared back.

"That really happened?" She asked it then her eyes fell down to my wrapped wrist and gasped.

* * *

><p>After an hour of explaining, I walked away from Sadie and fell into Edward's arms.<p>

"I was so worried," I nodded into his chest. "Where are you guys going?" Edward called behind me. I turned around to see Sadie and Jacob halfway down the hall.

"Where do you think?" Sadie said, laughing. They continued to her room.

"Don't do anything!" I called to them.

"Not with you all here!" She called back. I turned back to Edward and layed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey here! I honestly don't like this chapter all that much : Hope you all do, though!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay. (Sadie here) Sorry for the wait... It's Winter break and I should've been typing but I couldn't bring myself to it. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and this is for Casey: IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY CHAPTERS, MAYBE YOU SHOULD REWRITE THEM! Enjoy... ^-^**

**Chapter 15:**

**Sadie's Pov**

I woke up this morning and realized that Jake and I were spooning. I looked down quickly and sighed in relief when I saw that we were fully clothed. I slowly got up and rubbed my bloodshot eyes. I barely got any sleep because I kept dreaming about what happened yesterday. Well, the weekend is officially over and it's Monday... Great. That means work, ex-friends and their fiancees. Noticing the empty space on the bed, Jacob got up and grabbed my hand.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered, cupping my cheek in his other hand. I let out a small sigh.

"I love how you can see right through me," He smiled at me. "I don't think I can do it. I can't bring myself to even say 'hi' to him, let alone talk to him about..." I winced slightly, but Jacob sqeased my hand a little.

"Remember what I said yesterday. You _need _to do this. You can't just ignore him forever because deep down, you guys are still friends."

"Will you come with me?" He laughed slightly.

"Oh, I wish I could... At least I'll be with you for Prom."

"Prom! Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Damn. Casey and I need to go shopping," I thought for a moment. We could go after school. "Damn it! It's next week!"

"Stay on subject," I blushed slightly, thankful for the lack of light. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 6:43 a.m.

"I have to get ready," I reached for the zipper on my dress. I looked at Jacob, who sat down on the bed. "Do you mind?"

"What? Afraid of showing your _boyfriend_ parcial nudity?" I blushed really hard now. I knew that my face was blood red now. "Besides, it's dark; I can _barely_ see you," I sighed and continued unzipping my dress. I knew he was lying because I could see him perfectly but what choice did I have? I knew he won't leave. I searched in my drawers and I could feel his eyes on me. I was slightly bent over so I knew where his eyes were.

"Jake."

"What? I told you; it's dark," He defended.

"Mhm," I continued my search, grabbing some black skinnys. I put them on, having to wiggle a little to get my form into the tight clothing. I grabbed my white underamour and slipped it on, along with a Hello Kitty croptop. I went to reach for my ankle boots, but Jacob grabbed me by my shirt and pulled my face to his. I met his warm mouth with a soft moan.

When we broke, I spoke softly. "Can you at least _drive _me to school?" He nodded slowly. "You should get your bike. I love making a grand entrance," He smiled at me.

"Of course. Anything for you," I blushed again and put my shoes on. I now stood only an inch shorter than Jacob. He pulled out his cell phone and began to talk into it. I trailed out of my room and nearly crashed into Casey, who was standing outside my door.

"Oh, good. You're ready," She breathed and walked the opposite direction. I heard her mumble a quick, "For once." I rolled my eyes and followed after her.

"Hey, I'm going to ride to school with Jake, okay?" She looked at me with bloodshot eyes. Not exactually from crying, maybe from lack of sleep. I also noticed that she wore a good bit of make-up, whick she didn't normally do. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I mean... Ugh, no. No, I most certainly am _not _okay," She stumbled over her words.

"What happened?"

"I kept... having the same dream... He... he..." She almost broke down, but she quickly calmed down because she didn't want to mess up her make-up. "Never mind," She smiled thoughtfully at me. "I'll see you at school," I nodded and watched to walk out the door. I saw someone pull up the driveway with a motorcycle. I smiled and grabbed my school bag. I put it on my back and Jake and I jumped on the motorcyle.

"Thanks Paul," I said quickly. We showed up at school ten minutes later. Everyone who was in the parking lot stared at the motorcycle. I smiled to myself and got off. I gave Jacob a quick kiss. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alec and Demitri.

"That's him," I whispered. Jacob followed my gaze and looked at the two men. "Alec is the dark haired on. Demitri, his boyfriend, is the one with the blonde highlights," I stared down at their hands, which were linked together.

"You need to talk to them," I stared up at Jacob.

"What?"

"You heard me. You need to talk to them, not just Alec," I sighed and looked at Alec once more before giving Jacob a quick hug. I walked sluggishly toward the couple. I stopped a foot away from them.

"Can we, uh, talk?" My voice was soft. I looked at Alec and them Demitri. They nodded and we walked into the school. In an empty hallway, I stopped and turned to them, searching for the right words to say.

"I... I'm sorry... I've been acting like the _worst_ friend in the world. It's just because..." Alec looked up at Demitri then ran to me, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him tightly and whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He spoke softly into my ear.

"Alec," He looked at me. "Can we just start over and pretend none of this happened?" He nodded and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alec Freeman," I smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Sadie Miller," He turned to Demitri and grabbed his hand, pulling him foreward.

"And this is Demitri Sher, my fiancee," I shook his hand, smiling, but secretly, my heart cracked again. We walked to class and for once, I was silent the whole day, until lunch. I walked straight to the table and sat down without getting food. Casey stopped eating and stared at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You, of all people, aren't eating?" She questioned, still staring at me. I gave her a dirty look and put my head on the table.

"So, I talked to Alec."

"Really?" She sounded utterly surprised. I nodded slowly. "How did it-" She was cut off by a loud _bang_. Once again, I didn't need to look to know what had happened.

"I'm going to get suspended," I said sternly.

"What? Why?" She spoke as I got up and walked toward Noah. Casey tried to hold me back but I pushed her off. I punched Noah right in the face and he staggered back slightly.

"Sadie, don't."

"Shut up, Alec," I whispered before punching Noah again. He hit the ground for a second and jumped on me. He stradled me, pinning me to the floor. He held up his fist and I laughed.

"Go ahead, Noah. Punch me. I _dare_ you!" I smiled at his hesitation. He got up and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. I got up, dusting myself off. Everyone errupted into cheers.

"Are you fucking insane?" Casey yelled. I smiled.

"Of course."

"Mercedes Miller!" I winced at my full name and looked at Ms. Bell, the princapal. I waved to Casey and walked slowly to with Ms. Bell to her office.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the office and out the front doors. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number.<p>

**"Hi, love,"** I smiled slightly at his voice.

"Uh... Can you come pick me up?"

**"Why?" **He sounded concerned.

"I got... suspended," I said slowly.

**"What the hell? Why?"**

"God, mother. I was defending a friend. Thank you," He took a breath.

**"So you talked?"**

"Yes. Now, can you come pick me up?" He sighed.

**"I'll be there soon,"** He hung up.

"What the hell was that?" I turned around to see Alec and Demitri.

"That's what friends do, right?" I returned.

"I don't need you to fight my battles," Alec said, his voice getting louder.

"Alec, please..." Demitri pleaded.

"And you were doing such a _great_ job defending yourself. All you do is stand there and when I defend you, you flip out!" I yelled back. "Am I not allowed to be a friend to you?" I stared at the two boys, who were speachless. "I don't care about what had happened," I glanced at Demitri. "but I was in love with you. I still am and I probably will always love you. That's why I defended you. I can't stand to see you like this," Demitri looked at me stunned. I'm guessing Alec hadn't told him... Alec stared at me then ran into the school, followed by Demitri.

"Do you really still love him?" I turned around and saw Jacob. He looked about ready to cry. I ran to him but he backed away. "Damn, Sadie. I knew you were still hurt, but... I don't think we should really be together if you're still in love with him." Tears fell from my eyes as I shook my head. "I can't have part of your love, I need it all," A single tear fell from his cheek as he turned around and walked to his motorcycle.

"No, Jake! Please!" He turned around for a second.

"You said it."

"God, Jacob! Please come back! What about the..." I didn't say it. _Imprint_.

"What about it?" I fell on my knees and sobbed as he got on his bike and left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sadie here... again)I really hoped you like it... I feel bad for Sadie. You? By the way. Demitri Sher is pronounce like Cher... (Sh-air) It's weird... I know. One more chapter left. YAY! Prom!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Casey here) I rather liked this chapter. Poor Sadie... and Jacob... IS NO ONE MEANT TO BE HAPPY?<strong>

**Review, please!**


	17. Epilogue

**(Sadie) This chapter was hard to write because I'm so used to writing in 1st person but this chapter is 3rd. Plus, I kept trying to make it all about Sadie... Enjoy!**  
><strong>(Casey feels so unloved ;_;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

"Prom day!" Casey yelled, jumping on Sadie's bed. "C'mon! Get up! We need to get ready!" Sadie's eyes slowly opened, still red from a weeks worth of crying. Jacob wouldn't call or text her back. Casey ran out of the room and into her own. With a groan, Sadie got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't eat too much!" Casey yelled behind her.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you need to fit into your dress!"

"I'm going to fit into my dress! This day might be important to you but it sure as hell isn't for me. I'm single for Prom! Jacob made that really clear," The look on Casey's face showed sympathy. Sadie turned and continued to pour her cereal. "I don't even think I'm going."

"What? You have to go!"

"Why? What's the point? I have no one!" I screamed at her.

"What? You have me!"

"You'll be with Edward."

"What about Alec and Demitri?"

"Alec is still mad at me for defending him," I took a spoonful of Cheerios into my mouth.

"But you bought that gorgeous dress."

"I can find another use or sell it," Casey looked at her with a perfect bitch look.

"Please, just come?" Sadie sighed and nodded slowly, scooping some more cereal into her mouth. Casey jumped with glee and ran back to her room.

"What did I just get myself into?" Sadie whispered before finishing her food.

Casey ran straight to her closet. She had kept this dress in the plastic, afraid of ruining it. This was going to be a great day, she could feel it. She pulled out the gray-blue, floor length, halter prom dress. She slipped into it carefully, making sure not to tear any seams. It was snug until it hit her hips and flared out. It looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

With a sigh of relief, Casey walked to her make-up drawer. She glanced at the clock. 2:43 p.m.; Prom starts at 4. She put on her eyeshadow, which consisted of blacks and silver. She put on some lip gloss and turned on her curling iron.

"You look gorgeous," Casey smiled as she heard Edward voice from her door way.

"I'm not ready, yet. I love you, now go away," She picked up the curling iron and began putting her hair into perfect ringlets. After 15 minutes, she finished. She still had another hour before Prom. She slipped on her black and white diamond bracelet.

* * *

><p>Sadie paced her room, trying to decide whether or not to go to Prom. She fingered the necklace around her neck. She hadn't taken it off since Jacob gave it to her. She grabbed the dress out of the closet and threw it across the room, taking shaky breaths to try to calm herself. Sadie walked slowly to the dress and picked it up.<p>

"Alright, Sadie. It's time to get your big girl panties on," She took a deep breath than slipped into the purple dress. It was strapless and had a slit on the left side that ends at the mid-thigh. Sadie watched as it fell to the ground. She put in diamond hoop earrings and started doing her nails in a French manicure. She walked out of her room once they dried and into Casey's room. Edward and Casey were making out when she got in there but she ignored the pain she felt. She grabbed the curling iron and almost ran to her room.

She turned on the iron and did her eyeliner. She curled her hair quickly and put half of it up.

"Sadie! Are you coming?" Casey called from outside her door. Sadie took a deep breath and slipped on her stilettoes.

"I'm ready," Sadie said as she opened her door. Casey grabbed her hand and ran to the door. They got into Casey's car and drove quickly to the school.

"I don't want to be here," Sadie stated.

"I know, hun," Casey patted her knee and got out of the car. Sadie walk slowly into the school to the gymnasium, where the Prom was. Sadie stood by the wall watching Casey dance with Edward. Unfortunately, she didn't really have any friends because no one wanted to be near her and the Cullens. Alec was her only friend and now he hates her. She scanned the gym quickly and saw Alec dancing with Demitri. They looked in love; it's so clear.

"Here alone?" She turned to see Noah standing beside her.

"Yes, in fact, I am," She rolled her eyes and went to move but Noah stood in front of her with him arms on either said of her.

"Then why don't you dance with me?"

"I don't think so," She went to move but he held her there. Anger rippled through her and she kneed him in the groin. He staggered back with a groan and stayed there for a while. When he recovered, he was back on her, this time he pinned her hands.

"Get off of my girlfriend!" Jacob appeared and shoved Noah off of her. She stared with her mouth agape as she noticed that he wore a suit.

"Girlfriend?" Noah and Sadie said together. Noah backed off and scrambled off.

"Jacob?" She said, tears filling her eyes. Jacob turned to her.

"Oh, baby. I'm so damn sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking; I can't live without you, even without the..." He came up and kissed her passionately. It was a kiss full of pain and longing. Sadie wanted to stay that way forever but Jacob broke the kiss right as Heartstrings by Clara C came on. He pulled her to the dance floor and held her tight.

They danced until the song ended and then they kissed again. Jacob brought his lips to her ears and whispered softly, "Why don't you come to my house? My dad isn't home," Her heartbeat quickened and she nodded. She ran to Casey.

"I'm going with Jake," She said quickly and ran off with Jacob.

"Did you hear that?" Casey said to Edward. He nodded and she stared off to where they exited. Sadie jumped on Jacob's bike with a huge grin on her face. Jacob sped off quickly. They were kissing before they fully made it inside the house. Jacob had to shut the door with his foot because his hand were busy exploring Sadie's body.

They found their way to the bed and fell over. Sadie laughed for a second but was silence by another kiss. She let out a small moan as Jacob grabbed her upper thighs. He reached over in the drawer and grabbed a condom but Sadie grabbed in and threw it.

"But..." she shook her head and began taking off his shirt. They made love and Sadie, for once, felt complete. She finally found the one who completes her life. Sadie Miller was truly in love with a young werewolf named Jacob Black and it felt completely normal.

**The **  
><strong>End!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review! And please enjoy this sneak peak of the sequel, Twisted New Moon, coming in February:<em>**

_Bella ran into Casey's room, frantic. "Casey! Casey, Sadie's sick. You need to c'mon!" But Casey didn't move. She sat on her bed staring at the floor. The dark circles were overpowering her blue eyes. "Please, Casey! I know you're still upset about... Edward but Sadie is sick. She's throwing up everywhere!" Casey got up and slowly walked to the bathroom, where Sadie had her face in the toilet. She threw up again and sobbed._

_"It just won't stop!" She cried out and puked again. "Please help me!" Casey backed up at the scene, utterly horrified. Sadie screamed, she actually screamed, as a sharp pain came from her stomach and she threw up again._

_"We need to take her to the hospital!" Bella screamed and started to pick up Sadie. Casey nodded softly and ran to the car. Sadie was placed in the backseat with a bucket in hand. They hurried to the emergency room. Casey watched as Sadie was wheeled off throughout the ER. They waited for what seemed like forever, but finally the Doctor came out. Casey stood up quickly and ran to him. He told them the horrifying news and the side effects. Casey suddenly felt woozy and she fell over onto Bella._

_"Oh, Sadie," Casey whispered for the first time since that night. Bella stared at her and them sat her down in a chair. Casey slumped over and began to weep. "Oh, Sadie!" She screamed louder and cried harder._

* * *

><p><strong>(Casey here) I don't even know what that ^ Is all about! :( I feel so out of the loop! Anyway, please review if you like it or you found a mistake somewhere in there, or something really weird happened to you today. We honestly don't care, just please review! Oh, and if you happen to be trolling Tumbler go follow me! Khemikle-disaster . tumbler . com<strong>


End file.
